Maturity
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Chris liked everything about Courtney. He loved how feisty she was and how she always told him off and never let anyone push her around, but he also loved how Courtney could go from stupid teenager to mature young woman in an instant.


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Courtney sat on Chris's bed wearing only his shirt. Chris had his robe on and grabbed two classes and poured wine in them before handing one to Courtney who sipped on it. Chris sat down on the bed next to her and started to kiss her neck, This made Courtney moan, she placed her glass on the nightstand by the bed and Chris did the same thing. Courtney rested her head down on the pillow and allowed Chris on top of her for the second time in an hour, Courtney really loved it, she was never sure how this even started, but ever since she got voted off in world tour, she found herself in Chris's bed. Sometimes they didn't even have sex, they would just stay up and talk and make fun of the other contestants. He treated Courtney the way she thought she should be treated, like an adult who wasn't a complete moron! Of course, none of the other contestants knew that this happened, this was just between the two of them.

"Do you want more wine?" Chris asked her, getting up and refilling his own glass.

"Sure." Courtney sat up in the bed as Chris filled her glass and handed it to her. "I still can't believe you let me drink."

"Why not?" Chris smirked. "You're 16 years old and you're not an idiot. What I mean by that is you're not the type to get drunk and fall all over the place, I think you can handle it. If I didn't think you could handle it, you wouldn't be in here at all."

"Thank you." Courtney smirked. "I'd like to think that I'm smarter than the majority of those morons on the show that I'm forced to compete with."

"You're always so feisty." Chris smirked at her. "I like it. You're different."

"You mean that I'm attractive, intelligent, witty, funny and all around perfect?" Courtney sipped her wine. "I can see why you would be attracted to me."

"You forgot arrogant, bitchy, obnoxious and demanding." Chris rolled his eyes, chugged his glass of wine and refilled it. "Lindsay still has you beat in the boob market."

"Everyone has Lindsay beat in the brain market." Courtney laughed and took another drink from her glass. "Even you. So, Lindsay needs the boobs to make up for the brains that she obviously lacks."

"Ha! Aren't you a smartass tonight." Chris laughed at her. "I'll have you know that I totally have brains and a very large peni- Well you already know that."

"Brains? You. No way." Courtney giggled and handed Chris her wine glass for him to fill.

"I picked you over Heather, Lindsay and Bridgette." Chris reminded her as he refilled her glass. "You picked me, so it's obvious that after years and years of failing with loser teenage boys on the show, you obviously realized that none of them were real men."

"Heather and Bridgette would never sleep with you." Courtney smirked as Chris handed her some more wine. "Lindsay might date you if she thought you were Tyler. I didn't pick you, I just needed a shoulder to cry on and you happened to be here. I'll have you know that I never had a drink a day in my life until I started hanging out with you."

"That's the same thing." Chris laughed. "It's 4:47am which means that Eva will be heading to the gym soon, so you should get back to your room."

"Fine." Courtney chugged the rest of her glass of wine down, kissed Chris, got up and brushed her air and looked at herself in the mirror, then started to head for the door.

"Courtney, your clothes." Chris held her pants up for her to see. "You only have my shirt on."

"I'm going to wear it to bed." Courtney told him. "Just keep my clothes here and I'll see you tonight."

Courtney left Chris in his room alone with her clothes and the two empty wine glasses. Chris would never admit this, but she was very mature for her age and she loved to argue, just like he did. To Chris, Courtney was the perfect girl and he was glad that Duncan wasn't her boyfriend anymore.

* * *

**That's my fluffy moment of Chrisney for the day. I missed writing them and I wish there were more fics about them! I love writing them, I wish I could read them from other people. This should be a thing, I really think it should be. I LOVE them together. **


End file.
